An Unlikely Relationship? Are We?
by Uryu Ishida Loves
Summary: This story could go either way. HanaKuu. HanaGanju. It all depends on the mood I am in. :D M for later Chapters. :D
1. The Day We Met

An Unlikely Relationship? Are We?

This is a story I just decided to do. It's really good! So continue reading. It could be HanaGanju, but it could also be HanaKuu. Ohhh. Makes you curious! So continue reading. . . 3

_**Disclaimer: **_I do **not** own Bleach nor the characters. Kubo, who is amazing by the way, does. :D

**Chapter One: **The Day We Met. . .

Kuukakuu Shiba smiled as she looked down at Hanatarou Yamada from the top of a building in the Squad Four Barracks. Her long black hair blew in the soft breeze. _`I wonder,` _she thought. _`If he would ever consider it . . .`_

Many thoughts went through this woman's mind. She remembered the day she first encountered him. It was along time ago. Or, maybe it just felt that way? She didn't know, she just knew it was a good day.

~Flash Back~

"Dammit, Ganju!" Kuukakuu shouted. "You always get yourself hurt! You shouldn't pick fights with random soul reapers! It's especially stupid when you're not stronger than them!!!" She kicked his waist.

"I'm sorry, sis!" Ganju groaned. His ribs felt as if they were broken, and he had scrapes and scratches everywhere. In reality, though, he was coming to see Hanatarou. Ever since the day he helped him and Ichigo, Ganju couldn't get the small Squad Four member out of his mind. But he wasn't going to tell his sister that.

"Whatever, let's go see Unohana," She sighed, angrily. She walked next to Ganju, making sure he didn't fall out. She looked around. Kuukakuu knew where the Squad Four Barracks were because she knew her way around the Soul Society. "Now, let's find Retsu."

Ganju rolled his eyes, not wanting to go see her, but wanting to see Hanatarou. He also didn't want his sister to come along with him. "Do you really have to baby me?" He asked irritated.

Kuukakuu smirked and looked in his direction and simply answered, "Yes." Turning back from him, she continued to head forward. She then noticed a soul reaper heading in their direction.

"Ganju, are you okay?" The young boy asked. "You look pretty beat up!"  
He commented.

"Oh, Hanatarou!" Ganju jumped. "Yeah, I'm fine. I beat up a couple of men on the way here." He raised his thumb up in lying victory.

Kuukakuu burst out laughing at his lie. "Are you serious!!?? I had to come protect your ass!! Ahahaha!" She wiped a tear away. "Anyways," she looked back at the adorable soul reaper, "I'm Kuukakuu Shiba, this dope's older sister." She smiled.

Hanatarou blushed. "H-Hi! I'm Yamada Hanatarou!" He bowed, being polite. "Ganju, I'll take care of your wounds," He smiled leaning back up.

_`He's cute,`_ Kuukakuu thought, a smile forming across her face. "I'll come along."

Ganju followed Hanatarou, Kuukakuu right behind them. Hana lead them to the Squad Four rooms. "Okay, I'll have to see how bad you're injured. So, you'll have to take off your shirt."

Ganju blushed when he heard Hana say that, but he was able to hide it pretty well. Hana looked like a professional when he was treating Ganju's wounds. "He's so cute!" Kuukakuu whispered to herself, sitting in the room watching.

Hanatarou wrapped Ganju's ribs, and put medicine on Ganju's cuts and scrapes. "Here, just put this on when it hurts, and you'll get better in no time!" Hana smiled. "Anyways, I was actually heading to go see our Captain. So I'll have to leave now!" He bowed.

"Bye Miss Kuukakuu; Bye Ganju!" He ran out, leaving them in there.

"So, Ganju. . ." She looked at him. "I saw your reaction when he was putting the meds on you, kekeke. Do you like him?" She asked, laughing as she left the room. _`I don't blame him, though. . .`_ she looked up at the darkening sky.

~End Flash back~

**Author's Comments: **Wow, I liked this. I hope it gets reviews! I decided to write it because I really enjoy this couple for some reason! ^.^ I think that they would be really cute together, don't you think?

Review!!! 333 And If I get good reviews, I will post chapter two!


	2. The Time We spoke Again

An Unlikely Relationship? Are We?

**Chapter Two: **The Time We Spoke Again

_**Disclaimer:**___I wasn't sure if I should do that for this chapter too! Aha. But I am. Bleach and all of its characters belong to Kubo.

Kuukakuu laid back after Hanatarou had went by. "I really do wonder if my brother likes him. . . It'd be mean if I just decided to go after him when my brother wants him. . ." She sighed, not wanting to disappoint her younger brother.

_`But it would be great. He's such a cutie! _ She squealed. "Y'know what? I should follow him!!" She said to herself, lifting up off of her back. She smiled and jumped from the top of the building.

"Hanatarou!" She yelled, hurrying to catch up with the younger boy. "Wait for me!" She sped up.

He turned, surprised to see her. "Kuukakuu, right?" He stopped, letting her catch up with him. "Wow, I didn't really think I'd se you again, so soon," he laughed, blushing slightly.

She stopped just short of him and walked the rest of the distance. "What did you expect? I don't like staying inside to long, especially when my brother is out having fun with that stupid gang of his," She shook her head.

"Oh," He laughed. "You have a point. So, what are you doing in the Squad Four Barracks?" He wondered.

"Actually, I came here to see you, Hana." Kuukakuu said, stumping Hana.

"Really? But- Why? Is there something you need to talk about?" Hanatarou continued to walk, motioning for her to follow.

"Actually, yes. I was just wondering," She stopped herself, deciding whether or not she should ask something like this, especially considering this is her second time meeting the young boy. She looked at him.

_`If I asked him about his orientation, he would probably get scared of me, or think I was weird. . . But, I have nothing else to ask him about. . .`_ She thought.

"Well, is there anyone you like at the moment?" She decided to change the question to something more simple. Hopefully this question would help her find the answer she's looking for.

Kuukakuu wasn't sure if she was doing this for her sake? Or for her brother's. . . ?

Hanatarou was taken aback by her question. "Well," he blushed, "I never really thought of having a relationship with anyone," he looked down, almost embarrassed. "Besides," his eyes held some sort of sadness in them. "It's not like anyone would fall for someone like me. . . A weak Squad Four member. . ." 

Kuukakuu saw the sadness. "Don't say that!" She stopped him. "You shouldn't believe that! If you do that, then you'll never find love!!" She shook her head. "It's pointless to put yourself in a corner."

Hana blushed, seeing her like this. "I-I don't know. . . I just always had a feeling. I mean, if you see the way the people around here act towards me, you'd think the same thing if you were in my position." He sighed. "Only Lady Unohana and Isane ever show me any kindness.

"And I think of them more as older sisters, not as lovers of any sort!" He shook the thought out of his head. "That's just way too weird!" He chuckled.

Kuukakuu was glad to see the smile back on his face. "I'm sure you'll find your match one day." From the way the conversation was going, she wasn't sure if she was going to find out the answer of what she was going to ask him.

But it was okay. She enjoyed having a conversation with him. It made her happy, being with him. _`But. . . What is this feeling? `_ she thought. _`I barely know the guy. . . Even though I really like him for some reason. . . `_

Hana looked up at, noticing the little bit of blush she had on her cheeks. "Kuukakuu? Are you okay?" He leaned close, putting his hand on her forehead. "You're not warm," he said.

She blushed more. _`He's so close! Wait- I'm acting like a high school girl!!`_ She breathed in, then out really fast. "I'm fine, so, let's get going!" She marched ahead of him, in a daze. Wait? She didn't even know where he was going to begin with. Nor did he even intend on bringing her with him.

He gave a small smile and seemed as if he was going to laugh, but he covered it up. "Okay." He ran his hand through his hair and followed after her. "Maybe hanging out with her will be a good thing," He mumbled under his breathe. "Maybe she's who I'm looking for. . ."

**Author's Note: **I like the way this one turned out. Kuukakuu is who I plan on sticking with. And by the looks of it, they'll get together soon! Reviews and more Reviews!!  ^.^ Arigatou!


End file.
